There is a lighting device for vehicles provided with a socket and a light emitting unit including a light emitting diode (LED). In general, the light emitting unit is provided inside a recessed portion which is open to one end face of the socket.
Since the lighting device for vehicles provided with the light emitting diode is expensive compared to a lighting device for vehicles provided with a filament light bulb, the lighting device for vehicles provided with the light emitting diode has not been used in a popular vehicle such as a light vehicle, in general. However, in recent years, a price of the lighting device for vehicles provided with the light emitting diode is reduced, and the lighting device for vehicles provided with the light emitting diode is also adopted in the popular vehicle such as the light vehicle.
It is necessary to make an external dimension (sectional dimension) of an end portion of a socket to which a recessed portion is open small, in order to use the lighting device for vehicles provided with the light emitting diode in the popular vehicle such as the light vehicle. For this reason, a distance between a side face of the recessed portion and a power feeding terminal which is electrically connected to the light emitting unit becomes short, and it was not easy to perform soldering between the light emitting unit and the power feeding terminal.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a technology in which it is possible to easily perform a soldering work, even when the external dimension of the end portion of the socket is set to be small.